


The Witching Hour

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Screaming mention, Virgil is a ghost boy so he's dead, fighting mention, not between our boys though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Roman knows his house is haunted, but Patton and Logan don't believe him. He sets out to prove it.





	The Witching Hour

“I’m serious!”

Logan leaned back, his folded arms under his head. “I know you are. I still don’t believe you.”

Roman pouted. “You never believe me.”

“That’s because you’re a moron.”

Roman, Patton, and Logan were in Roman’s basement, sitting in a circle on the floor with sigils drawn on paper and a bunch of random things like matches and fans that Roman called ‘charging material.’ It was eleven thirty at night on Halloween, and Roman was adamant that they sped things up. 

Roman grinned. “Well at least Pat believes me!” 

“Patton’s also a moron,” Logan said helpfully, his eyes closed. 

Patton swirled the lollipop around in his mouth, gripping his messenger bag nervously. “I don’t know if I want to do this…” 

“No, look, I did some reading, okay?” 

Logan groaned. “Jesus fucking Christ.” 

“If it were something evil, like a poltergeist or something, I don’t know, it would have done something already.” 

“Oh, yeah?” He said sarcastically. 

“Yeah!” Roman nodded vigourously. “And everyone knows Halloween is the best time to talk to ghosts!” 

Patton bit his lip. “Maybe we should ask your parents first-” 

Roman’s eyes widened. “What?! Are you crazy?! They’d never let us do it!” 

“Well-” 

“Come  _ on _ .” He turned to Logan. If you don’t believe in it, how is it going to hurt you?” Then, to Patton, “And you know I can protect you!”

“Of  _ course _ I know that, but- But this isn’t a person! You can’t fight off a ghost!”

Roman scowled. “Says who?”

Logan sighed dramatically, sitting up. “If we do this with you, will you stop talking about it every day?”

“Wait wait wait-” 

“You can go home if you want,” Logan told Patton, “but I’m sick of listening to him talk about it. It doesn’t mean anything and this will prove it to him.”

Roman glared at him, then turned a softer look on Patton. “Pat,” he cooed, “what if the ghost is lonely?” 

He crossed his arms over his chest, huffing. “Fine. But it’s not because of that!” 

Logan rolled his eyes. “Alright, get on with it. What do we have to do?” 

Deep rumbling fills the room, seemingly coming out of the walls. It almost sounds like laughter. Every freezes, Roman resting his hand over the pocket knife in his belt, Patton’s eyes practically bulging out of his head. Logan looks around warily. 

“I told you!” Roman whisper-screamed. 

“Ohmygodwe’regonnadie.” 

Just as Logan stood up, the basement went pitch black. Patton whimpered. 

Logan felt vulnerable, standing in the darkness with nothing to defend himself. No matter which way he turned, his back felt exposed. “Roman,” he said, deadly calm. 

“Yeah?” He asked nervously. 

“You were lying when you said your parents are home, weren’t you?”

“…Yeah.”

“ROMAN!” Patton shrieked. 

Everyone’s hearts jumped in their throats. 

“What?!” 

“Come on,” he whined, “give it back, that’s not funny!”

The lights flicked back on, and everyone’s gaze snapped to the boy now laying on Roman’s couch, his legs tossed lazily over the arm. He had Patton’s lollipop in his mouth. 

“Jesus Christ, you guys fight a lot.” His voice echoed. “Are you sure you’re friends?” 

Patton screamed, a few tears dripping down his face. Roman and Logan were too afraid to move. 

The boy was just a teenager, in black ripped jeans and a black hoodie, his hair dyed purple. The only thing that gave him away was his doubling voice, the fact that his skin was completely white, and the black circles around his eyes. He couldn’t be any older than they were. 

Patton let out a string of little panicked noises. “Romaaaaan, there’s a boy in your house!” 

The boy sat up, grinning around the lollipop. “You guys know there’s no such thing as summoning a ghost, right?” No one answered. “I’ve just been here.” He shrugged. “You’re dysfunctional as shit. It’s fun to listen to. Better than the assholes who lived before you. I’m glad they divorced, for the neighborhood’s sake.” Nothing. “They’d just scream and scream and scream at each other, all night. It used to give me panic attacks, before I got used to it.” Silence. He chuckled. “They were so freaked out. One time I screamed back, and all their dishes just shot out the cabinets.”

Roman’s eyes widened. “Wait, what? How’d you do that?!” 

“Roman!” Logan hissed, lowering back to the ground. 

The ghost’s eyebrows disappeared behind his bangs. “Your reading on ghosts? All fake. You can’t research us, not really. All the real information is sprinkled in all over the internet with all the fake shit. Good luck trying to figure out what’s accurate.”

“You took my candy,” Patton pointed out, looking somewhat awed. 

He grinned. “Couldn’t resist.” 

He stood and drifted over to Patton, crouching in front of him. He pulled the candy out of his mouth and, as he spoke, his breath smelled like blueberries. “I can give it back, if you want.” 

A little smile forced itself onto Patton’s face. “I have more!” 

Logan gaped at them. “Are you fucking ser-” 

“Hush.” The boy waved his hand, and Logan’s own hand clamped over his mouth. 

Patton held open his messenger back; It was full of loose candy. “We stopped at Walgreens before this.” 

“Let go of him!” Roman snapped, pulling out his pocket knife. 

He glanced at it, looking uninterested. “What? He’s fine.” He paused. “I mean, he’s an asshole. But he’s fine.” He laughed, flicking his wrist to make Roman’s knife fly across the room, lest Roman charge at him when he wasn’t looking and end up hurting Patton. “You all kind of suck, actually.” 

Roman glared, and the ghost let Logan go. They watched in complete shock as he settled himself into Patton’s lap. Patton giggled and wrapped his arms around his waist. He wasn’t transparent, but didn’t feel completely solid, either. 

The ghost glanced between them curiously, pointing at them with his lollipop. “Patton. Logan. And Roman. Right?” 

Patton grinned. “Yeah!” 

“How long have you been listening to us?” Logan demanded. 

“Every time you come over.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, do you think there’s something better to do?”

“Get off of him,” Roman said lowly. 

“Patton, do you want me off?” 

“Uh…” He thought for a moment, before shaking his head. 

The boy grinned at Roman challengingly. “I’m staying.” 

“What the fuck.” 

“How long have you been here?” Patton asked. 

He laughed. “You think I keep track of that shit?” 

“Do you know when you died?” Logan’s eyes shone with curiosity, even as he tried to hide it. 

“More or less.” 

“Jesus Christ,” he sighed. 

“You’re not gonna give us a straight answer, are you?” Roman asked. 

He shrugged. “Nothing about me is straight.” 

Patton giggled. “We should watch movies! Hey- Hey- Hey, ghost boy! What’s your favourite movie?” 

Roman gasped. “I am  _ not _ watching movies with a  _ ghost _ .” 

“Do you remember your name?” Logan asked. 

“Virgil.” 

“Must have been dead for a while,” Logan muttered. “And you’re able to control us?” 

“More or less.” 

Logan glared at him, and Virgil leaned forward, pulling the lolli out of his mouth. “Oh, I’m sorry, are my answers not adequate for your data?” He sneered. “Want the whole tragic backstory, will that help, Sherlock?” Virgil snapped his teeth down on the candy, and it shattered in his mouth. He whipped the stick at the wall. Patton handed him a new one- Pink this time. “Thanks, darling.” 

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Roman deadpanned. 

“Hey- Hey guys!” Patton giggled. “A boy likes me!” 

“Patton,  _ no _ -”

Virgil grinned. “What, am I not good enough for him?” 

“YOUR FIRST BOYFRIEND CAN’T BE DEAD.” 

“Says who?!” Patton tightened his grip on Virgil’s waist, kissing his cheek. It was like kissing dry ice cream. 

“I want to die,” Logan groaned, flopping backwards. 

“You wanna trade places, pocket protector? I imagine you wouldn’t get bored so fast, you sure like judging people.” 

Logan scoffed. 

Virgil rose to his feet without using his arms. “I’m gonna go make coffee.” 

“ _ What? _ ” Roman looked at him like he was out of his mind. 

He shrugged. “Your parents aren’t home. You guys know I’m here. I’m making coffee.” He rose an eyebrow. “Or is my reasoning not sound? Huh, Sherlock?” 

“Just go,” Logan groaned. 

Virgil grinned, and turned to Patton. “You want something, love?” 

Patton giggled, his face pink. “Bring me back a cookie!” 

“Don’t do that!” Roman jumped up. “He could poison it!” 

“Do you just have poison lying around?” Virgil asked. 

“I don’t know what you’re capable of! I’m coming with you.” 

“If you can catch me.” Virgil fell through the ground, and everyone looked around for a second, in shock, before Roman dashed up the stairs. 

“Are you seriously gonna try and date a  _ ghost _ ?” Logan asked, his voice flat. 

“Maybe.” 

Logan pulled a pillow over his face. “Do what you want. I’m going to bed.” 


End file.
